


Fake Confessions

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Written for another story I'm making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Romeo and Juliet through Star's eyes.





	

“Romeo and Juliet is stupid.”

This had to be the millionth time Marco had sighed that night and every time was due to a negative comment from the girl across from him. He threw the book closed, finally giving his full attention to Star who didn't seem to want to give any eye contact. Her eyes stayed glued to the kitchen table while her hands fidgeted with the pages of her notebook.

There had been a change with her yet no matter how many excuses he could come up with none of them seemed to fit. That's why he blamed it on the Glossaryck incident. At least for the time being. But she was sad and he could obviously see it.

“Why is it stupid, Star?” he tried to be as calm as he could with her, tried not to make anything worse than it already was, but she pulled back causing him to mumble out an apology.

“Why would anyone want to die over love?” it was so quiet that he had to listen carefully, “It should've been written better.”

“It's a classic.”

“It's depressing,” she finally meets his eyes and there's a moment where she regrets, but she pushes past it, “I don't think Romeo would want her to die just because he did, right? He’d want her to be happy.

She pushes herself out of the chair, startling him, and she walks over to his side, “The love confession is nice, though.”

She shrugs, “It's not the best, but it's okay.”

“How would you do it then?”

Suddenly she's biting at her lip and glaring at him like she's searching for an answer until her hands grip his shoulders.

“I love you.”

“Wh-Wh…”

“Listen. I love you. The thought of you haunts my every thought, my every dream. I don't think you'll ever understand that and maybe it's for the best. I’d never want to admit it and yet it breaks my heart not to show you. I’d give up everything if I could just have you,” she grips tighter, only briefly before pulling away. There was a shakiness when she went back to her chair and he was stunned, “That… That's how I would write it.”

“Star, that was-”

“Let's just get back to reading.”


End file.
